monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Uragaan
The Crimson Uragaan is a bright red-orange subspecies of the Uragaan, and can be encountered in Monster Hunter Destiny. Like its brown counterpart, it is a Brute Wyvern that lives in volcanic regions, although frequently migrates to cooler climates as well. English: Crimson Uragaan Japanese: Uragankin Kishou Shu Latin: Pestilimentum sulpurea vermiculus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information These Brute wyverns have harder shells than most, allowing them to live in a variety of climates. They smash ore and enemies alike to bits with their mighty jaws and tail clubs. Don't ask about the neurotoxic gas they spray from their undersides. Introductory Cutscene Location: Deserted Island Area 1 Synopsis: The gates leading to Moga Village are under siege by a terrible red Brute Wyvern. Children cower behind their parents as the Crimson Uragaan deals another mighty blow to the gate with its bright red chin. The gate holds fast even as the ground quakes, and the Uragaan growls its frustration at the obstruction. The hunter appears behind the Crimson Uragaan and immediately sees what it is trying to do. Thinking fast, the hunter grabs a small rock and chucks it at the Crimson Uragaan. It hits the monster right behind the eye, prompting the Uragaan to turn around in annoyance. Upon seeing its attacker is another human, it curls itself into a wheel and rolls at the hunter, ending the attack with a massive chin slam that sends him/her flying. It digs its chin out of the ground, roars deafeningly, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyvern Weakness: Water Element: none Status Ailments: Paralysis, Intoxicated Habitats: Forest + Hills, Old Volcano, Volcano, Swamp, Highland, Gorge, Volcano (3rd), Deserted Island, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Idyllic Ocean, Magma Mountain, Cratered Island Behavior: *Feeds at an ore deposit to restore stamina *Falls over when rolling and fails to spray gas when low on stamina *Exploding rocks may drop items *Huffs black smoke when enraged *Cannot throw exploding rocks when tail is cut off *Its back can be mined when it falls over Physiology and Behavior This subspecies of Uragaan is very odd in that it inhabits a variety of regions, rather than being specialized for volcanic areas like the Uragaan and Steel Uragaan. Perhaps because of this, it feeds on a much wider variety of ores. This new diet is what has caused its abilities to change and its carapace to turn bright red. The Crimson Uragaan's diet is what fuels its unique metabolism and allows it to produce highly toxic waste products. Instead of hurling explosive rocks from its tail, it tosses bombs filled with a paralyzing poison, and it unleashes copious amounts of deadly neurotoxin from its belly pores. Its metabolism is actually quite unstable, and produces more gas than the Uragaan and Steel Uragaan. The Crimson Uragaan still uses its large chin as its main method of defense (as well as food-gathering), but it has been known to use its large tail to defend itself as well. The scutes on its tail have developed and become larger, allowing the Crimson Uragaan to smash foes with them in a similar manner to Duramboros. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Crimson Uragaan can be infected with the Frenzy. Its crimson shell darkens to mahogany, and its underbelly turns bluish-purple. When it roars, the sound comes out lower-pitched and more distorted. Its Deadly Neurotoxin attack now produces dark purple-black gas that inflicts the Frenzy. Crimson Uragaan can also overcome the Frenzy and become Apex Crimson Uragaan. Its Deadly Neurotoxin inflicts Intoxicated as normal, but now the rocks it throws from its tail detonate and produce Frenzy gas. It can also use a Pound-Flip combo that involves a Double Chin Smash chained directly into a Chin Flip. Items/Carves Crimson Uragaan can be carved three times, be mined from its back or stomach, have its tail severed, have its chin and tail broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'C.Urag Carapace: Several Crimson Uragaan scales fused together into a super-tough shell. It is nigh unbreakable. *'C.Uragaan Scale+': A shining red scale encrusted with valuable ores. Extremely hard and an excellent material for forging. *'C.Uragaan Scute': A hard scale from a Crimson Uragaan, tougher and redder than most. *'Bright Red Chin': A piece of shell from a Crimson Uragaan's jaw. Even harder than the toughest of metals. G': *'C.Uragaan Cortex: A shell so extremely hard, even the strongest weapons bend when they strike it. It is common for blacksmiths to own anvils made from this material. *'C.Uragaan Shard': A single red scale from the Crimson Uragaan's shell. Shines with the color of blood. *'C.Uragaan Scute+': A highly sought-after commodity. This steel-like scale provides adequate protection no matter the danger. *'Crimson Chin': Even harder than the Crimson Uragaan's shell, if that could be deemed possible. There is no known material that isn't completely demolished by it. A''': ''Note': Motion-Locked Sacs can be obtained from other monsters that use Paralysis. Uragaan FireRubies can be obtained from Uragaan and Steel Uragaan. *'C.Urag Spondylus': Too tough for natural forces to pierce, or for all but the most skilled blacksmith to bend. *'C.Uragaan Splinter': Such a bright red that it hurts the eyes, this splinter is extremely hard. *'C.Uragaan Knob': An odd, gnarled scale. Evidence of age and a lifetime of experience. *'Super Crimson Chin': There is literally nothing that can pierce the Crimson Uragaan's mighty jaw. *'Uragaan FireRuby': A ruby found inside the Uragaan's carapace, as if it had been forged in the volcano's heat. *'Motion-Locked Sac': Contains a deadly neurotoxin. Instant and deadly paralysis awaits those who come into contact with it. Attacks Normal Rock n' Roll: Rears its head way back, then curls into a wheel and rolls toward the target. If it takes longer to ready this attack, it will come around for a second go before stopping. Deadly Neurotoxin: Rears onto its hind legs, then lowers itself and sprays yellow/green gas around it for several seconds. (Intoxicated) Chin Smash: Pounds its chin on the ground and then does a Roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Double Chin Smash: Rears its head to the side while letting out a loud growl, then pounds its chin on the ground twice. It always follows up with a second Double Chin Smash, and then does a Roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Super Chin Smash: Slowly rears its head way up, then smashes its chin into the ground. Hip Check: Holds back, then charges sideways a fair distance. Tail Swing: Raises its tail, then turns and whips it to the side, throwing up to three pieces of ore that contain paraylzing venom. These will explode when struck by a direct attack or a quake. (Paralysis) Tail Pound: Similarly to Duramboros, it will glance behind it and raise its tail before smashing it on the ground, causing a quake. Chin Flip: Takes a step back and roars, then charges forward. After a few steps, it then digs its chin into the ground and uses the momentum to flip onto its back. Roar: Rears up and howls loudly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Unlike Uragaan and Steel Uragaan, it does not follow up with a Chin Smash. G-Rank Onwards Wheel-Chin Combo: Rears its head back and shakes it around, then rolls right at a target. Just before it gets close, it will stop and slam its chin forcefully into the ground. Tail-Chin Combo: After throwing down paralyzing rocks with its tail, it will sometimes follow up with a Chin Smash to detonate them immediately. Swing-Pound Combo: Performs two Tail Swings to scatter paralyzing rocks around itself, then detonates them with a Chin Smash and Tail Pound. Armor Normal Elemental Resistance: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -5 *Earth +5 *Sky (0) *Dragon -10 Skills: Tremor Resistance, Capture Guru, Auto-Guard, Short Breath G-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -5 *Earth +5 *Sky (0) *Dragon -10 Skills: Tremor Resistance, Capture Guru, Auto-Guard, Short Breath A-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire +25 *Water -10 *Thunder +20 *Ice +5 *Earth +15 *Sky +10 *Dragon (0) Skills: Tremor Resistance, Capture Guru, Guard Boost, Auto-Guard, Demonic Protection Weapons Sword + Shield Crimson Club --> Crimson Club+ --> Reddest of Bashers --> Great Red Knobble Hammer Uragaan Vermiculus --> Uragaan Vermiculus+ --> Almighty Vermiculus --> Superior Vermiculus Hunting Horn Crimsophone --> Crimsophone+ --> Destructophone --> Cataclysmophone Notes *Its Latin name means "crimson sulphurous rock chin". **Additionally, its Hammer gets its name from the Latin word for "crimson". *Its Deadly Neurotoxin attack inflicts the Intoxicated ailment, except when Frenzied - this status drains both health and stamina at a rapid rate. *It uses its Deadly Neurotoxin and Tail Swing attacks more often than the Uragaan and Steel Uragaan, thanks to its unstable metabolism causing it to produce a lot of toxins. *There exists a quest to hunt a tiny Crimson Uragaan, much like the Phantom Uragaan from MH3. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255